Wizard and the slayer
by Faith96
Summary: Draco Malfoy now 17 goes on a summer vacation that was supposed to be fun and relaxing. But ends up joining a slayer who he falls in love with. Will he survive, does she feel the same way?


Discalimer: I don't own Draco Malfoy or anyother Harry Potter series characters. The only ones I own are the made-up characters that I think of  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
The Wizard and the Slayer  
  
Draco Malfoy steps out of the car and looks up at the summerhouse he rented for himself. He was now 17 and wanted to start living his life on his own for a change. He pulls out his bags and walks up the steps of the large house. He stands infront of the door and smiles as he reaches into his pocket for the keys to the house. He opens the door to the house and walks inside and turns the lights on. He looks around the main the room "I see that the house elf was here just as I ordered." He walks up the steps and heads towards the masterbed room, which is where he would be staying. He opens the door to the room and walks in turning the lights on. He lays his bags on one side of the bed and sits down on the other "How do these muggles do it" he said yawning and leaning back on the bed. He closes his eyes and drifted off to sleep quickly since it was a 9-hour drive to the house.  
  
Draco was awaken by the bells of the grandfather clock and looks at his watch on his wriste. It seemed he had slepts the day away and it seemed to be 10 minuets after 10 at night. He streatches and gets up off the bed and pulls his bags over to him. He opens his bags and starts to unpack all his clothes that his mother and him had picked out in a muggle department store. After he was done unpacking his stomach let out a low growl and he relized he hadn't had something to eat all day. He walks out of the room turning off the light and heading towards the kitchen. He walks into the kitchen and turns the lights on and looks around. He reaches into his pocket for his wand to make something to eat be remembered that is father told him this was a muggle vacation and that he wouldn't needed his wand. He sighs softly and heads over to the fridge and opens it looking for something that looked good to eat atleast.  
  
There came a knock at the front door and Draco curses under his breath as he closes the fridge "Who the hell would come here at this time of night." He walks over to the door and opens it to see a girl standing there. The girl seemed to be 16, she had bright pink hair and light blue eyes. She looks at Draco and smiles but doesn't show all of her teeth "Hi, I live down the street and heard someone was renting this old house for the summer. I thought I would stop by and introduce myself." She holds out her hand "The name is indie." Draco shakes the girls hand and smiles slightly "Nice to meet you indie my name is Draco. Would you like to come in and have something to eat?" He turns and heads back to the kitchen. The girl's eyes flashed red quickly and then went back to the normal blue. She walks into the house and closes the door behind her and locks it. She walks into the kitchen and leans on the counter that seperated her and Draco. Draco was to busy looking back in the fridge to notice her behind him "I don't have much here for you to choose from." Indie laughs slightly "I don't need much." She jumps up on the counter and smiles showing her fangs. She was beginning to reach down from him but was caught off guard by someone kicking open the back kitchen door. Draco turns around and sees indie on the counter and then looks at the girl standing by the back door "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The girl looks at him "Im the person who is going to kick that girls ass and save your life. If you have a problem with that call someone who cares." Indie turns and looks at the girl "Stupid slayer, always running the fun. Charles should have finished you off when he had the chance." Indie jumps off the counter and charges at the girl jumping on top of her. The girl falls back on the floor and pulls a stake out from her boot and sticks it right through indie. Indie explodes through a dust of smoke and the girl stands up wiping herself off. Draco stands there with his mouth open and scratches the side of his head "And father told me I wouldn't need my wand in the muggle world." The girl looks at him and then at the door "Sorry about that." Draco was quiet for a moment still taking this all in. After awhile he talked again "Its alright, I owe my life to you. If you hadnt shown up I would have been that girls next meal. Who are you anyway and who is Charles. Are you hurt at all?" The questions came pouring out of him, as he looks at the girl surprised by what had just happened. The girl sighs and smiles "The name is mika and Charles is a vampire. That's all you need to know for now." Draco thinks to himself 'For now, what could she mean by this.' 


End file.
